The present invention relates to an automotive air bag device and, more particularly, to an automotive air bag device having a unique lid for both covering an air bag inflation opening, formed in an automotive panel member such as an instrument panel or a door panel, and for supporting an air bag activation unit attached to the back surface thereof.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional automotive air bag device 4 includes an air bag inflation opening 1a in an automotive instrument panel 1. Air bag inflation opening la is covered by a lid 2, formed of a thermoplastic resin, mounted on instrument panel 1. An air bag activation unit 3, fastened to lid 2, is mounted on a steering support member (not shown in the drawing).
A pair of integrally formed attachment pieces 2b, 2b, oriented along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, project from a back surface 2a of lid 2 in opposed relation to each other. A plurality of support openings 2c, 2c (only two are shown in the drawing) are formed at a number of positions on attachment pieces 2b, 2b.
Air bag activation unit 3 includes a substantially rectangular metal guide 6 and a substantially cylindrical diffuser 9. An inflator 10 is housed in diffuser 9. An air bag 11 is folded and stored in guide 6. Outwardly opened hook members 5, 5, are on the outer wall of guide 6. Diffuser 9 is attached to guide 6 by a bolt 7 and a nut 8. Air bag 11 is inflated by gas that is generated when inflator 10 is activated.
First, the air bag activation unit 3 is assembled. Then, attachment pieces 2b, 2b of lid 2 are resiliently displaced outwardly, and guide 6 is pushed toward the back surface of lid 2 while hook members 5, 5 are positioned inward from attachment pieces 2b, 2b. The ends of hook members 5, 5 then project through and engage support openings 2c, 2c. Thus, air bag activation unit 3 is temporarily attached to lid 2.
The assembled unit (air bag module) comprising lid 2 and air bag activation unit 3 is transported to an automobile assembly plant or the like, where the assembled unit is inserted into the air bag inflation opening 2a from the front of instrument panel 2. Clips or the like (not shown in the drawing) are used to position lid 2 relative to air bag inflation opening 1a of instrument panel 1. Then, air bag activation unit 3 is fixed to the steering support member so that hook members 5, 5 are in contact with a lower edge 2d of support openings 2c, 2c.
In the conventional automotive air bag device 4 described above, lid 2 and air bag activation unit 3 are connected by engaging hook members 5, 5 with slot-shaped support openings 2c, 2c. This allows lid 2 to be easily connected to air bag activation unit 3. However, this can result in disengagement or play between lid 2 and air bag activation unit 3 when the assembled unit is being transported to an automobile assembly plant or after the air bag device has been installed in a vehicle.